Broken Promises
by Aussie-limey
Summary: Ludwig finally got up the courage to propose to Feliciano, everything is perfect, but at the last minute Feli does the last thing anyone would expect. summary sucks plz read.
1. Wedding Days

Ludwig shuffled around, slightly nervous, scratch that, very nervous about the large event to take place. Other nations came over and congratulated him, slapping him on the back and laughing how he had picked such a wonderful day to get married.

His brother, Gilbert was over with Antonio and Francis, trying to pick up some of the girls (and men) outside the Cathedral. Yes they were getting married in a Cathedral, Feliciano was Catholic after all, he hadn't even let the German glimpse he dress he was going to wear (since Ludwig may have lied a little to the priest about Feli's gender, the Italian was feminine enough to get away with it).

* * *

Romano was in another part of the large Cathedral with his little brother.

"You look fine Veneciano" he said, leaning against a wooden cabinet. Feliciano was fretting around with his hair and worrying if the gloves went high enough up his arms, making sure the veil was sitting correctly on his head.

"B..but Fratello, i want this to be Perfect!" he confessed, Romano sighed, he had been the exact same way when he married Antonio _not that that stupid bastard honours our vows_ but at least he understood the way his brother felt.

"Don't worry so much, you don't want wrinkles on your wedding day" the younger brother cried out and went back to the full length mirror, checking for the dreaded lines.

Feliciano felt a hand on his back, he turned and looked up into his Twin's face. It wasn't in the harsh frown that it usually held, but full of love and kindness.

'Please Veneciano, stop fretting, this is the Potato bastard we're talking about, He'd love you if you walked down that isle in rags! Now, why don't you try opening your eyes for once, I'm sure Everyone would love to see them for once"

Feliciano turned back to the mirror, observing his reflection. He didn't want to , what if he looked weird? Romano patted his back gently, tracing the patterns with his finger. Romano wore this dress when he got married. He gave it to Feliciano as a kind of peace treaty, a blessing to the marriage between his Brother and the potato bastard, the blessing under the words of...

"_You better treat him right dammit! If I hear one complaint your ass is mine Potato Bastard"!_

Since Romano looked pretty in the dress, surely Feli would too.

And for The first time in God knew how long, Feliciano opened his eyes.

"ah! Fratello what's wrong"? he cried out, Romano looked like he was going to cry, did he look that bad?

"Y-you look so damn cute Dammit!" he sniffed, Gathering his younger twin in a big hug, careful not to wrinkle the dress. Feliciano blinked, smiling he wrapped his arms around his twin.

They looked up when someone knocked lightly on the large wooden door and opened it slowly. A raven head peered in, staring in wide eyed awe at the 'bride' to be.

"Ah you look beautiful Feliciano, aru" Yao sighed wistfully. Romano couldn't help but make a comparison between the two to see which one looked more like a woman, Yao took the cake but Feli still looked utterly stunning.

"It's time to get you down the isle aru" the Chinese smiled brightly. The younger Italian bounced slightly in the white shoes he wore, they had slight heels on the so Ludwig wouldn't have to bend over as much when they had to kiss, he was as tall as Fratello now. Romano held out his arm and Feli took it. Romano was going to be the one giving his brother away, Roderich would've done it but the old bag probably would've cryed or something.

"Thank you for letting me Marry Ludwig, Fratello" Feliciano sighed happily as they made their way after Yao.

"Yeah, whatever"

* * *

Gilbert snickered at his little brother.

"Don't worry Bruder, Your marrying the cuter twin" was his only comfort. Ludwig simply glared at the ex-nation. It was the German's fault for asking his bother to be his best man.

Softly music began to play, the wedding march, Ludwig kept his gaze to the altar. He heard the sounds of people standing u to see the 'bride' come in. There was a collective intake of breathe and sighing. Several clicks as Elizaveta put her camera into overdrive.

He glanced to his side, Gilbert was grinning like an idiot, mouthing the words 'hot damn'.

Ludwig decided it would be time to start breathing again. He turned slowly, air catching in his throat. Slowly walking towards him were to young men, one in a tux and the other in the most beautiful dress he'd ever seen.

He couldn't help but notice the glare that rest for the briefest second on Romano's face as he came the alter, lifting his brother's veil off the identical face, placing a light kiss on the younger twin's cheek. Feliciano let out a soft giggle, barely audible. Ludwig stared at those large brown eyes, Feli stared right back.

The Ceremony began, everyone stayed quiet as the dead (apart from Elizaveta's continuously clicking camera). The priest kept glancing at the bride, unsure if it was truly a woman...with a very small chest.

Feliciano and Ludwig's fingers were entwined together, the brunet's smile curving the bottom lids of his eyes up, where as the taller nations smile was more subtle.

"And now, the bride and groom will recite their vows" the priest announced. It as the General's turn first. Feliciano stared up at the man about to be his husband, smile still bright as the day he'd been proposed to. Ludwig cleared his throat quietly.

"Feli, when I first met you I never thought that we would be where we are today. We have been through so much together and you have made what could've been the worst years of my life the brightest. I-if there was a chance for me to go back in time and change what has happened, i wouldn't change a thing"

The women were swooning in their chairs as Germany spoke, who knew he was a closet poet. Feliciano surely didn't because they could all see the tears of joy making his rust colour eyes shine.

"if will make sure you will have everything you could ever need and more, I will do everything in my power to make su..."

"_ive always loved you since the 900's"_

Feliciano had a quick intake of breath, what had he just heard? The voice was familiar but so distant, he turned his attention back the listen to the end of Ludwig's beautiful vows.

"_When the wars over, ill come see you for sure" _Feliciano was trembling slightly, his brain refusing to accept any data of what was happening around him

"Feli"?

"_no matter how many years pass ill love you most of anyone in this world"!_

"Veneciano"? The Italian snapped back to reality, everyone was staring at him. Ludwig was giving him a worried look, Romano was standing in his place behind Feliciano, nudging him to see if he was okay. The young boy gripped his bouquet tightly, staring around before looking back at the handsome German in front of him.

The next thing he saw was the door coming closer at an extremely fast rate. People were crying out for him but it was all a blur of noise.

Everyone was shocked when Feliciano suddenly bolted for the door. Ludwig shouted out and so did the rest of the people in the cathedral. No one could believe that precious Italy would ever do a runner on his wedding day. The door were flung open as the boy ran, the bunch of lilies dropped in the middle of the isle and crushed by Romano who had immediately taken off after his little brother.

"Veneciano! Wait! What the hell do you think you're doing"?! Feliciano turned slightly, to see over his shoulder, that's never something you should do on a steep flight of stone steps. His foot caught on the hem of his dress and sent him tumbling down the steps.

"VENECIANO!" Romano lunged forward, trying t o grab his twins hand, but the boy tumbled down the worn stairs, landing in a white heap sprawled across the last two steps and the ground. Romano practically jumped down the steps to reach Feliciano.

"V-veneciano are you okay"? he got no answer. He stepped over to pick the smaller twin, as soon as he touched him he could feel the blood trickling from the cut on the bride's head

"fuck"! Guests had gathered at the top t the stairs, staring down at the scene before them. Ludwig stood in front of them all.

"Call an Ambulance!" He shouted up at them, almost instantly a phone appeared in Alfred's had and he was shouting orders at whoever was on the other end of the phone. Everyone gathered around as they waited for the ambulance to come and pick up the runaway bride.

* * *

Ludwig sat alone on one of the polished wooden benches in the empty cathedral. Head in his hands as he cried silently. What had gone wrong? They had planned everything so well; both of them, together, everything right down to the last detail so this day would be perfect for him and Feliciano. He had no idea why Feli would suddenly decide to run right in the middle of the ceremony. He let out a shaky breath, everything was ruined. He raised his head slightly as sirens rang in the distance. The Ambulance was here. Ludwig allowed a quiet sob to pass his lips.

The priest was bustling around clearing the altar. The large doors creaked open and clicked shut as someone came back in. The German felt a hand on his shoulder but refused to look up.

"Bruder, you should come to the hospital, I'm sure Feliciano would want to see you when he wakes up". Gilbert said softly, trying to be comforting. Ludwig looked blankly up at his older brother, clearly disbelieving what he said. Gilbert sighed and sat down beside him as Kiku came in.

"I... I came to give you guys a lift". The Japanese said quietly. Ludwig stood silently and walked out the doors of the cathedral with his brother and friend, afraid of what Feliciano would say when he came back to consciousness.

* * *

The first thing that could be heard when you entered the room was the continual beeping of the heart monitor. That was the first thing he noticed even before he realised he was conscious. That annoying sound. Beep beep beep beep.

He heard a groan slip past his lips, followed by the wheezing of a chair as someone stood, who was in the room?

The boy opened his eyes slowly, the lights in the room setting off a headache.

"Veneciano, thank god you're awake" Romano gripped hold of his twin's hand. The younger of the Vargas twins stared at his brother with half lidded eyes.

"f-fratello"? he whispered, his mouth felt dry and sticky, how long was he asleep? Feliciano heard Romano exhale, as if he was relived about something.

" Vene, do you remember what happened"? The older boy asked slowly, as if talking to small child. Feliciano paused for a moment, thinking, then shook his head slightly. Romano's face fell by at least a meter.

"So... you don't remember why your here"?

The younger twin gazed around, for the first time realizing where he was, he was in a hospital. He raised a hand to his head, almost immediately feeling the bandages.

"D-did I hit my head"? He asked carefully. Romano nodded slightly.

Feliciano lay silent for several minutes, staring at the ceiling as if it held all the answers to what was going on. Romano simply sat there, stroking his beloved brother's hand.

"when can we go home?" Feli asked quietly. The almost none existent sound made Romano jump slightly.

"Once your head is better, then you can go home with Ludwig and..."

"Ludwig? Aren't we going home to Mister Roderich's"?

The silence that followed seemed to take forever. Romano stared wide eyed at Feliciano, he wasn't serious was he? What happened to his brother, the one in love with that damn potato bastard?

"w-we haven't lived at Roderich's for a very long time Veneciano" he explained.

"then...where"?

Antonio peered through the small gaps in the blinds, looking in on the Vargas twins. Romano looked so sad as he spoke to his brother. The Spaniard felt his heart clench, what if the worst had happened? He looked up as he heard footsteps coming towards him. His heart plummeted another thousand feet.

"Is Feliciano okay?" Ludwig asked softly. Antonio nodded slightly.

"He just woke up, Lovino is in there with him"

Gilbert looked through the blinds as his friend had been doing a minute ago. The German leaned against the clean white wall. He wanted desperately to go in, but he still didn't know why the Italian had run off. Whatever the answer was it scared him. A man in white coat and holding a clipboard opened the door to Feliciano's room and stepped in, closing the door behind him.

Ludwig glanced through the window. In the hospital bed was his precious Feliciano, staring at the doctor with an innocent face, nodding and shaking his head as much as the bandages would allow him. He looked even more pathetic then he did at training. Lovino simply sat there, looking close to tears as words were exchanged between his twin and the doctor. Ludwig turned away and went back to leaning on the wall while Gilbert and Antonio kept their faces pressed against the glass.


	2. Remember

KYAAAA im so sorry it took me so long to upload this. Ive had severe writers block and with school work ive been juggling stuff around

i hope you enjoy this chapter, please check out the other stories on my page.

* * *

Lovino rubbed his palm over Feli's back as the ill boy vomited into the plastic bucket. The doctors sighed disappointedly.

"He's still not responding well to eating, he'll have to stay on the IV for a bit longer" he said scribbling on his notepad. Feliciano had been in the hospital for 10 days. Having spent 6 day in an unconscious state he hadn't felt the effects of time and waiting as his brother and the others had. His first day back in the conscious world lead to the discovery of Feli's memory.

The younger Vargas twin had forgotten a large amount of his life, Lovi had been fuming for hours at this, but still by his brother and tried to get him to remember some of the smaller things, like painting and pasta.

Although, unfortunately, it was soon found out that Feli couldn't hold food, the fall had shaken his body so much, not to mention he carried a few broken ribs and scratches. The doctors slowly weened him off the IV that had been supporting the flow of nutrients to his body, hoping he would keep down the food given to him, but even a cup of water was enough to make the Italian reach for the bucket.

It was a relief when he started asking about people, wanting to know how Spain nii-san was and if France nii-san was keeping out of trouble. He even remembered Gilbert to a slight extent.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be better soon" Lovino cooed softly, continuing to rub circles on his brother's back. Feliciano gave him the most pitiful look ever to be made before leaning into the bucket again.

Once the daily vomiting session was over, Spain slowly walked in to say hello.

"Good morning Ita-chan, feeling any better"? He asked, carefully sitting on the end of the hospital bed. Feliciano imply smiled.

"Yes, thank you for asking" a small smile passed around the occupants of the room.

-------

Ludwig sat out in the chair a bit away from Feliciano's room. He had barely left the hospital, only doing so to get what little sleep he could. This had been a nightmare for the German, the love of his life had run out on him on their wedding day, Ludwig love him too much to hate him for it, and now the Italian may never remember him again.

Gilbert walked over, stifling a yawn and handed his younger brother a take-away of coffee.

'Thanks" he grunted, Gilbert shrugged and sipped his own.

"How are you going West"? The older brother sat beside the blond. Ludwig stared at the coffee in his hands. Gil sighed and sat down next to the depressed man. "You need to cheer up; if he can remember me he can remember you".

Ludwig only sighed. "I hope your right"

-----------------

"Feli, today we're going to introduce you to someone today" Lovino said with a forced smile, lightly holding hands with the boy in the hospital bed. Day 5 in the conscious world. The younger twin tilted his head to the side slightly in question. So far he had met some of his other friends, Elizabeta and Roderich, he remembered well enough, the Japanese man, Kiku, had brought along cute rice snacks but they were wasted on Feliciano's stomach.

A few others had come to; they had all seemed very nice.

"Who is it Nii-chan?" He smiled lightly, Lovi sighed. Spain was leaning against the wall next to the door and Gilbert sat on the end of his bed.

"It's Gilberts Brother, you and he were... close" Feliciano looked clueless as ever. With a small nod from Romano, Spain motioned for whoever was standing at the door to come in. Feliciano stared at the door way as a large man came into view. He had slicked back blond hair with sideburns and his eyes were the most fantastic shade of blue.

Everyone stared at the hospitalised boy as he stared at Ludwig blankly, recognition sparked behind his eyes, trying to find a place in his memories that the German fitted. Large brown eyes widened slightly and his mouth gaped. Antonio and Gilbert smiled slightly, encouraged by the boys reaction. Feliciano threw his arms out in front of him, aimed at Ludwig, a silent request for a hug.

Even Lovino couldn't help but smile at his brother's reaction, there was hope for him yet. Ludwig shuffled closer carefully and gently wrapped his arms around his lover, Feli's arms only just meeting behind his back. The boy cried happy silent tears into the larger nation's shoulder, his mouth opening and closing while he found his words.

"H-Holy Roman, you came back"

The content atmosphere immediately changed harsh and cold. Feliciano stared up confused as Ludwig pulled out of the hug, a bit too quickly. The general tared back, absolute shock and horror in his face. Lovino placed a hand over his mouth, hoping to quell the tears forming in his eyes. Out of everyone, his brother had to remember that boy, the boy long dead. Spain held his sobbing Italian, discomfort radiating from his every pore. Gilbert Buried his head in his hands, it was almost impossible to tell what the albino was feeling, but it want good.

"Holy...Roman?" Feliciano asked carefully, reaching out hand for Ludwig. The German was out of that room faster than anyone thought possible.

"HOLY ROMAN"! The small Italian screamed after him, trying to climb out of his bed, Gilbert grabbed his hand, trying to hold him back but Feli wanted to chase after the blond man. In his struggle to get out of Gilberts grip he ripped the IV out of his hand, making a small tickle of blood down the hand. He still called that name out, dead set it was him. Gilbert gripped him and held him back on the bed, causing the smaller boy to begin thrashing around, arms and legs everywhere in an attempt to get free.

"Feliciano, calm down" he grunted. But the boy continued to scream and thrash about like mad. Lovino ran to door and screamed for a nurse. In a matter of seconds a doctor and two nurses ran into the room and injected a sedative into Feli's arm. The affect was almost immediate.

* * *

"Your Brother will be fine; he suffered a few bruises during the fit, but other than that our tests have shown no severe damage". Lovino nodded at the doctor. The man left them be.

Gilbert was pacing the room rubbing his temples.

"Gilbo, you're making me dizzy" Antonio complained, covering his eyes with one hand. The three men hadn't seen Ludwig since he'd taken off. They didn't know what to do about the situation. Feliciano thought Ludwig was his childhood sweetheart, but the boy was dead, everyone knew that.

Gilbert turned and headed for the door. "I'm going to look for brother" he muttered.

Lovino curled closer to Antonio, the Spanish man patted his hair softly making sure to avoid the curl. He gazed down as the soft sound of sniffles met his ears. He pulled the gangster twin close.

"Hush now mi quiero. It'll be fine" he whispered in Spanish to the boy.

"h-he feels so sad" Lovino muttered, Antonio was only just able to hear what he said. He just nodded and rocked back and forth, trying to sooth at least one of the boys.

* * *

Ludwig sat out in his car, head against the steering wheel. This was becoming too much for him.

He was brought out of his thoughts when there was a soft tap on the window; he looked up to see Gilbert staring back. He pressed down and the window wound down.

"Brother" Gilbert had a dead set seriousness Ludwig had never seen in him before. "We need to talk"


End file.
